Off Ice
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic. Andy takes Sam's name out of the freezer ... spoilers for 'Girlfriend of the Year'. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Rookie Blue. _

_..._

_A/N: Well, the scene with Traci and Andy in (I believe Andy's new house) was just too cute, so I had to write a fic about Sam's name going in the jar in the freezer. I'm sure that at the end of some episode in this season, she'll take it out. _

_Which is basically was this fic is about. _

_P.S. I've just started a blog on blogspot . com. To get to the blog, go to __**corralyn . blogspot . com **__(without the spaces). It would mean a lot if you guys would check out the blog, let me know what you think. _

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

She had been an official - no more hazing, no more doing her training officer's paperwork, no more stupid rookie mistakes - cop for almost a week now. It was a wonderful feeling.

After her relationship with Luke had ended, she'd sworn off dating until after her evaluations were finished. It was more challenging than she'd imagined. Every time that Sam said something remotely funny, she had to force herself not to laugh like a ridiculous school girl. Every time that Sam looked at her with those heated eyes, she nearly melted into a puddle of hormones and barely contained lust. Just being around him every day - and not pouncing on him - was a testament to her restraint.

But now ... now there was nothing standing in her way. He was no longer her training officer, she was no longer his rookie ... nothing could stop her from going to Sam, and starting things up again.

Unless ... what if the thrill was gone? What if too much time had passed, and all the passion had gone away? What if they'd lost their chance?

Andy moved into the kitchen, looking for something to cool her down. In the space of ten seconds, she managed to work herself into a frenzy, and nothing had really happened, nothing had changed. But maybe that was the problem? It had been almost a week ... six long days since she was no longer his rookie. Six days, and he hadn't made a move. He hadn't asked her out, he hadn't stopped by, hadn't called her out of the blue. Their relationship hadn't really changed.

She poured some water into a cup, then opened the door to her fridge to get some ice. As she dug her hand into the ice bucket, she spotted something she hadn't noticed for a while. It had been pushed aside, but she'd taken a loaf of bread out of the freezer that morning, freeing up space. The jar was no longer hidden.

Andy moved her hand to the jar, holding it gingerly in her hand. She couldn't believe that she'd forgotten about this ... especially after her fight with Luke about it. There was a bit of frost on the outside of the jar, and she wiped it with her other hand. A moment later, the words written on the paper inside the frozen jar of water came into view. _Sam Swarek_.

She grinned a little, remembered when Traci had made her put his name in the jar. 'Putting him on ice', that's what Traci called it.

"So maybe that's it," she spoke aloud, in a soft voice. Yeah, Sam hadn't made a move ... but neither had she. Maybe she needed to take him 'off' the ice. Open herself up to the possibility of them as a couple ... but do more than just think about it. It was time for her to go after what she wanted.

Forgetting to put the jar down, she made her way to the front door, only thinking about how quickly she could make it over to his place. She opened the front door, and nearly crashed headlong into a solid figure on the other side.

"Whoa," he commented, holding his hands out to stop her movements.

Andy looked up at the sound of his voice. "Sam?"

He smiled softly in greeting. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, caught off-guard.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I, uh ... I was gonna wait and see if you ... but I decided to come over." He was tripping over his words, so he took a breath and started again. "Just wanted to see if you wanted to go for drinks or something."

Andy blinked, realizing that he was asking her out. He was finally asking her.

Sam looked down at the hand that she had by her waist. "What's that?"

Andy's hand tightened on the jar. "Oh, just ... something silly," she said, motioning for him to come in. She closed the door behind him, walking back into the kitchen. She placed the jar in the sink, letting it defrost.

"So, did you have somewhere in mind, or -?"

Sam stepped closer to her, cutting off her words. He closed the remaining distance, waiting a breath before he lowered his lips to hers.

Andy would have sighed in relief if she wasn't currently preoccupied, so she settled for draping her arms across his shoulders.

The kiss was short, but left her lips tingling. "Somewhere new?"

Andy nodded, her eyelashes fluttering slightly. "Sounds good."

He smiled, taking her hand and leading them out of the apartment.

It was a good feeling; a great, nice, warm feeling ... and best of all, it wasn't awkward. It felt as though they'd been doing it forever. When they returned back to her place that evening, making a beeline for the bedroom, the jar remained forgotten in the sink, now melted, the piece of paper swimming in the cool liquid. Her feelings for Sam Swarek were definitely no longer on ice.

...

_The end. _

_Well, what did you guys think? _

_I just loved this episode, a lot more than I thought I would, 'cause there were so many little Sam/Andy moments, even when they weren't in a scene together. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ..._


End file.
